Ira
Appearance Height: 5’10” Weight: 160 lbs. Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Brown Glasses or contact lenses? Yes Skin color: White Distinguishing features: His red banner around him. How does he/she dress? He wears a black and white robe. He also wears black pants and shoes. Relationship with Other Characters: Daniel: As young children, Hyginus and Ira used to make fun of Daniel for being different. Of course, they didn’t torture him, but they didn’t know that he was Branded. When Hyginis and Ira went into the Wyvern Army, they soon found out about the Branded and they finally knew why he must be protected at all costs. Personal Friends/Family Birth order: First Siblings (describe relationship): Hyginus and Daniel: Daniel was pushed around by Hyginus and Ira as young boys, mostly because he seemed different. He still loves his little brother. Spouse (describe relationship): None Children (describe relationship): ^^^ Grandparents (describe relationship): Unknown Grandchildren (describe relationship): ^^^ Significant Others (describe relationship): Described below Relationship skills: He doesn’t wish to be in a relationship. Personality Mannerisms: ??? Habits: He adjusts his glasses frequently. Health: Good Hobbies: Flying on his wyvern, training, reading Favorite Sayings: “Daniel, I don’t understand you, being that you’re *snort* weird and all, but one day, we’ll both understand.” Speech patterns: Normal Disabilities: None. Style (Elegant, shabby etc.): Anything, as long as it’s wearable. Greatest flaw: Everytime he tries something different from thunder, he always misses, which leaves a weak point. Best quality: His thunder spells are unmatched. Educational Background: He had been to school with Daniel. After becoming a wyvern rider, he was educated by the best scholars of the land. Soon, he too became a scholar. Intelligence Level: None Any Mental Illnesses? No. Learning Experiences: He has his own, including school. Character's short-term goals in life: He wants to make sure he doesn’t die. Character's long-term goals in life: He wants to secretly protect his younger brother until he gets stronger. How does Character see himself/herself? Personally, he doesn’t think of himself as the strongest, but he is considered very smart. How does Character believe he/she is perceived by others? Everyone think he is smart and the tactician for the Wyvern Army. How self-confident is the character? Not too self-confident, but he thinks that he can make it. Does the character seem ruled by emotion or logic or some combination thereof? No. What would most embarass this character? Missing on any of his spells. Strengths/Weaknesses Introvert or Extrovert? Depends on his mood. How does the character deal with anger? Strangely for his status, he goes to the tavern. With sadness? ^^^ With conflict? ^^^ With change? He sees it as a normal thing of life. With loss? Strangely for his status, he goes to the tavern. What does the character want out of life? He secretly wants his younger brother to become stronger. What would the character like to change in his/her life? Nothing. He is perfectly fine. What motivates this character? The chance to really see Daniel again. What frightens this character? Dying What makes this character happy? The chance to really see Daniel again. Is the character judgmental of others? No, unless they do something to him. Is the character generous or stingy? He is usually generous. Is the character generally polite or rude? He is mostly polite. What are the character's spiritual beliefs? He believes in the goddess. Is religion or spirituality a part of this character's life? No. RP History Supports Ganga © HeartOfPinkSol Theo © Zilver_Hawk Takato © Windwarrior234 Copyright OC belongs to: RedWorld - member of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)